Betty (odcinek)
'''Betty '''jest to czterdziesty ósmy odcinek piątego sezonu Pory na Przygodę i sto pięćdziesiąty trzeci ogółem. Streszczenie W Mieście Czarodziejów odbywa się zebranie, na którym czarodzieje mają szansę zdobyć lepsze moce. Lodowy Król wkrada się tam i powoduje nieporozumienie, przez co wszyscy czarodzieje tracą swoje moce, a on sam przemienia się z powrotem w Szymona. Fabuła Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy trzej członkowie Sekretnego Klubu Czarodziejów - Leśny Czarodziej, Czarodziej Laserów i Bufo chcą uwolnić Bella Noche, w zamian za zapoznanie ich ze starożytnym systemem magii. Całe zajście z ukrycia obserwuje Lodowy Król, zainteresowany wstąpieniem do zgromadzenia i wynagrodzeniem jakie ma otrzymać trójka wchodząca w układ z Bella Noche. Lodowy Król wtrącając się w rozmowę ujawnia się, jednak ten obrót sytuacji nie podoba się innym magom, którzy skupiają swoją uwagę na nieproszonym gościu. Chwile zamieszania wykorzystuje Bella Noche pochłaniając magię z różdżki dostarczonej przez Czarodzieja Lasu. Chwilę potem, wysadzając drzwi, do pomieszczenia wchodzi Wielki Mistrz Czarodziejskich Ceremonii wraz z trójką Czarodziejskich Strażników nakazując przerwanie rytuału, jednak jest już za późno. Bella Noche wykorzystuje resztę magicznych artefaktów potęgując swoją moc, a następnie pozbawia magicznych mocy wszystkich zebranych w pomieszczeniu, łącznie z Lodowym Królem, który bez magii zawartej w koronie wraca do swojej pierwotnej, ludzkiej postaci. Bella Noche po uzyskaniu swojej ostatecznej formy zaczyna atakować wszystkich zebranych, jednak mimo zamieszania Lodowy Król, już jako Szymon wydostaje się na zewnątrz. Wychodząc z komnaty, upada on i przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w kałuży zastanawia się, czy faktycznie jest znów zwykłym człowiekiem czy to jednak korona powoduje kolejne halucynacje. Jego rozmyślania przerywa Ash, którego po krótkiej wymianie zdań Szymon uderza, zrzucając go z jego latającego dywanu, którego używa aby dostać się do Lodowego Królestwa. Szymon udaje się od razu do swojego "Pokoju Przeszłości", w którym znajduje swoje okulary, a następnie, przewracając biurko, przedostaje się do jego kolejnej części, gdzie znajduje się biblioteka. Tuż przy wejściu, na ścianie, znajduje także swoje stare ubrania. Na jednej z półek odszukuje książkę zatytułowaną "Mystic rituals and their space time applications", którą, jak widać na okładce napisał wspólnie ze swoją narzeczoną, Betty. Widok jej imienia na okładce wyraźnie go wzrusza, jednak pragnąc przystąpić do pracy Szymon otwiera okładkę, spod której wypada zdjęcie małej Marceliny, najpewniej wykonane przez niego. Zdjęcie skłoniło go do wykonania telefonu do jego dawnej towarzyszki, którą informuje, że udało mu się "wrócić", ale nie pozostało mu zbyt wiele czasu, i pragnie pożegnać i przeprosić swoją narzeczoną, ale potrzebuje do tego Hambo, czyli pluszową zabawkę Marceliny, którą sam jej podarował. Marcelina bez wahania wybiera się w drogę, wraz z Finn'em i Jake'iem przy okazji tłumacząc im wcześniej, jak ważna rzeczą jest dla niej ta prośba Simona. Marcelina jak i Simon byli niezwykle wzruszeni tym, że mogli po tak długim czasie znów się zobaczyć. Sama Marcelina jest zaniepokojona stanem zdrowia Szymona, jednak ten mimo, że faktycznie umiera, stwierdza, że wciąż ma wiele do zrobienia, prosząc Finn'a i Jake'a o napędzenie generatora, dzięki któremu może uruchomić swoją maszynę, która ma utworzyć portal czasowy. Marcelina ostatecznie żegnając się z Hambo oddaje go Szymonowi, który wrzuca zabawkę go swojego urządzenia. Pluszak po chwili unosi się na niewielką wysokość i zmienia się w niewielki portal, przez który widać ulicę miasta sprzed tysiąca lat. Zza rogu budynku, który widać przez portal wybiega Betty, wyraźnie wystraszona tym, co zobaczyła - swojego narzeczonego z koroną, który oszalał wykrzykując jej imię. Będąc przerażona tym co widzi, skula się pod ścianą i zaczyna płakać. Chwilę zwątpienia przerywa jej otwierający się przed nią portal w którym widzi Szymona, ten tłumaczy jej, że pragnie się pożegnać, ponieważ nie wie z kim i dokąd odeszła tysiąc lat temu, tuż po tym gdy pierwszy raz założył koronę. Wszystko okazuje się jasne, gdy Betty decyduje się najzwyczajniej w świecie przez niego przeskoczyć, prosto w objęcia Szymona. Po tej krótkiej chwili pojednania, Szymon bezwładnie opada na podłogę, Jego narzeczona przenosi go na dywan, na którym przyleciał z Miasta Czarodziei, a zaraz po tym pyta się co mu dolega, nie rozumiejąc zachowania Szymona. Ten tłumaczy jej, że magia korony utrzymywała go przy życiu, jednak stworzenie zwane Bella Noche pochłonęło ją. Betty bez chwili zwątpienia stwierdza, że jest gotowa stawić czoła Bella Noche i przywrócić koronie jej magiczne właściwości, a potem wymyśli jak uwolnić go od klątwy korony. Simon nie jest zachwycony tym pomysłem, ale na nic zdają się jego protesty - chwilę potem, trzymając się krawędzi dywanu wyrusza w drogę do Miasta Czarodziei wraz z Betty. Podczas podróży spotyka ich Śmierć, Szymon wie, że jego czas się zbliża i błaga swoją narzeczoną aby nie zmuszała go do tego by znów zmienił się na wieczność w Lodowego Króla. Betty po raz kolejny tłumaczy mu, że to jedyny sposób aby uchronić go od śmierci i dać jej czas aby znalazła sposób na pozbycie się klątwy korony. Śmierć słysząc to stwierdza, że Szymon pozostanie Lodowym Królem na wieczność, ale jest jedyna szansa by uniknąć końca. Szymon i Betty po dotarciu na miejsce zastają czarodziejów z miasta podczas nierównej walki z Bella Noche, który wyraźnie przybrał jeszcze bardziej na sile. Widząc, że Szymon słabnie coraz bardziej, jego narzeczona błyskawicznie kieruje się w stronę Bella Noche, który tymczasowo pozbawia dywanu mocy. Betty wpada prosto na pancerz, w którym znajduje się stworzenie wysysające magię. Wspinając się odrobinę wyżej, znajduje ona miejsce w którym jest Bella Noche, i unieszkodliwia go dwoma szybkimi uderzeniami, powodując, że cała magia wraca do ich właścicieli. Szymon błyskawicznie zmienia się z powrotem w Lodowego Króla. Później porywa on Królewnę Mięśni, opowiadając jej o całym zajściu, gdy ta próbuje wydostać się z jego lodowej pułapki, W chwili gdy jej się to udaje i zaczyna okładać swojego porywacza pięściami, w oknie, na latającym dywanie pojawia się Betty, ze smutkiem oglądając całe zajście i wymieniając krótkie spojrzenie z Gieniem. Potem odlatuje. Bohaterowie *Finn *Jake *Marcelina *Lodowy Król (Szymon Petrikov) *Betty Grof Bohaterowie poboczni *Ash *Wielki Mistrz Czarodziejskich Ceremonii *Czarodziejscy strażnicy *Królewna Mięśni *Gienio *Leśny Czarodziej *Bufo *Czarodziej Laserów *Bellanoche *Śmierć *Ron James *Czarodziejka Łowów *Ślimak Ślimak S5e48_snail.png Ciekawostki *Jake pojawia się w tym odcinku po raz pierwszy od odcinka Miecz z traw. *Lodowy król obok Pokoju Przeszłości ma bibliotekę z ubraniami Szymona i innymi jego rzeczami. *Strój Marceliny w tym odcinku to większa wersja jej stroju z dzieciństwa. *Śmierć powiedziała Simonowi, że jeśli z powrotem zamieni się w Lodowego Króla przed zachodem słońca, będzie nim aż do czasu, kiedy słońce zmieni się w czerwonego olbrzyma. *Od tego odcinka Betty żyje w Krainie Ooo. *Szymon pamięta wydarzenia z czasu, gdy był pod wpływem magii korony, ale znów pod wpływem magii i w postaci Lodowego Króla nie pamięta wydarzeń z dnia, gdy był z powrotem normalnym człowiekiem. *Śmierć może zostać zauważona tylko przez tych, którzy w najbliższym czasie mają umrzeć, lub gdy są w Krainie Śmierci. W tym odcinku Betty nie dostrzega Śmierci, z którym rozmawia Szymon. Można to wywnioskować na podstawie dwóch ujęć - gdy widzimy dywan z boku, Betty nie zwraca uwagi na to co mówi Śmierć, zaś przy ujęciu z przodu w ogóle go nie widać. *Odcinek ten wyjaśnia część opowieści z nagrania Simona z odcinka Sekretne taśmy, z którego dowiadujemy się, że po założeniu korony nigdy więcej nie spotkał on Betty. Oznacza to, że Betty nie mogła zginąć w Wielkiej Wojnie Grzybów, ponieważ nigdy nie żyła w tym czasie - przeskakując portal ominęła około tysiąca lat przenosząc się od razu do Krainy Ooo. * Kiedy Szymon i Betty wylatują przez dach pałacu Lodowego króla możemy zauważyć że lodowe królestwo zaczyna się topić. * Różowy glut z kurtki Szymona zamienił się w zwykłą różową kartkę. Filmy Adventure Time- Betty- Sneak Peek-0 Galeria Tumblr_n161aksOkV1t0t09yo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_n0tjag1rja1t0t09yo1_500.jpg promotional betty artwork.png|Promotional Artwork Simonmenw.PNG Simonmarceline.png Screenshotsimon.png BettyEpLeak003.png Tumblr_n1evg1M7W11ttd0aro2_500.jpg S5e48_Simon_holding_crown.png S5e48_Marceline_on_her_phone.png S5e48_Finn_and_Marceline_riding_Jake.png 640px-Screen Shot 2014-02-25 at 12.32.00 AM.png 640px-Screen Shot 2014-02-25 at 12.34.46 AM.png 640px-Screen Shot 2014-02-25 at 12.33.04 AM.png 640px-Screen_Shot_2014-02-25_at_12.48.38_AM.png S5e48 Betty about to punch Bella Noche.png S5e48 Bella Noche's head.png Kategoria:Sezon 5